1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering wheel and more particularly to a regulating apparatus for a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional regulating apparatus for a steering wheel which can axially regulate the position of the steering wheel, a single wedge member is disposed between an inner and an outer shaft and rotational torque of the steering wheel is transmitted to a side portion of a gear box by the operation of the wedge member. Accordingly, the wedge member is damaged by a load acting on the steering wheel. As a result the rotational torque of the steering wheel cannot be transmitted to the side portion of the gear box.